School Of Secrets
by Akane Ayane
Summary: St. Avalon's Academy, a prestigious boarding school for children that aren't like... humans. They're "special" you could call them, not born to live in a normal society. But what happens when Annalisa joins this school?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~! I got bored, so I thought I'd start a new project ^^! This may contain twincests, yaoi, yuri, mature scenes, blood, death, romance, and even a puppy! Lol jokes, there's no puppy...**

_

* * *

A large, dimly lit room is where we start, with no door to get in or out. The room is a circular shape; its walls are black and crimson. In the centre of the room is a desk with a small crystal orb. At that desk is a girl. Her hair is long and a soft pink and she wore a simple dark pink headband. She wears a pitch black cardigan, a white blouse with a red tie and a grey skirt. Her eyes are closed, her face screwed up as if she could smell something vile in the air._

_'Something's wrong. _Very _wrong.' she thought to herself. Something was coming, something not right. Something not so friendly_

_"Whatcha doing, Luka-sama?" said a voice from the shadows. Luka's light blue eyes shot open. She jumped in her seat, almost knocking the orb off of the desk. She caught it just as it reached the end of the desk. Luka looked up and glared at a bookcase. A younger girl, with short blonde hair with a white bow and turquoise eyes was standing against it. She wears the same clothes as Luka, except her tie was a dark blue._

_"Shit! Don't do that Rin. You made lose my focus." grumbled Luka, placing the orb in its original position. Luka turned her head. Rin was now suddenly standing next to her._

_"Sorry. You haven't answered my question." said Rin bluntly, sitting at the edge of the desk._

_"You're a first former, I'm a fifth former; I don't have to tell you _everything_." snapped Luka. Rin suddenly fell off the desk, as if she was pushed off it. Luka's hands were on the orb. Rin looked up at Luka on the floor._

_"Luka-sama, Headmistress said that no-one is allowed to use their powers against other students-"_

_"In front of any school staff, Rin." said Luka coolly, a small smirk on her face. Rin sat on the floor, her arms folded._

_"Mum was right: Megurine women _are_ bitches." mumbled Rin. Luka chuckled._

_"And _you_ Rin, are a spoilt Kagamine brat." said Luka. Rin didn't reply. She stood up and looked at the glass orb. Inside was something black, swirling inside, being neither liquid nor gas. Rin never paid attention in Divination class, so she couldn't work out what it was._

_"What can you see?" asked Rin. Luka shrugged her shoulders._

_"I can just death mainly. Something bad is gonna happen soon." replied Luka grimly._

_"H-how bad is this thing?" stuttered Rin. Things were as bad as they were now. Again, Luka shrugged her shoulders at Rin. Rin was starting to panic slightly._

_"Is there anything you can do about it?" asked Rin in a worried tone. Luka, to Rin's horror, shook her head._

_"There must be _something _you can do! I mean, you're a _Megurine!_ Megurines are good at solving problems! They always are!" exclaimed Rin. Luka looked up at Rin, whose eyes were watering dangerously. Luka grabbed Rin's arm and sat her on her lap, cradling her in her arms. Rin started to cry softly._

_"Stop crying Rin, you'll make yourself ill." said Luka bluntly. Rin wiped her tears away with her sleeve._

_"I'm s-sorry Luka-san. I-it's just that... with cousin K-kiru-san assassinated, I've gone all... all..." Rin seemed lost for words, her sobbing was choking her, tears flowed her cheeks. Luka didn't say anything, but glanced at the glass orb again. The black substance had vanished, and it had started to reveal something else. Or to be more precise, some_one_ else..._

_**

* * *

-A-N-N-A-L-I-S-A-**_

Annalisa woke up, falling out of her bed thanks to the blaring sound of her alarm clock. 'Stupid clock', she thought to herself. She stood up, but did so slowly, her muscles were aching. Annie liked her room, but Ginny, her foster mum, called it her 'Goth Grove'. True, it was mainly black and dark indigo, but it had a certain mythical charm to it, with pictures of dark mermaids and unusual symbols plastered on the walls. She made her bed as she tried to recall the dream that she had. There was a fire, she knew that for sure. But there was something else, someone who couldn't be trusted. Annalisa left to have a shower, which didn't take long. After that, she changed into her new school uniform. She didn't know _why_ she was going to St. Avalon's Academy; Ginny just said that she had been accepted because of her good grades (all being **"A+"**s). Annalisa put on her white blouse and her grey skirt and her black cardigan. She wore her signature black boots: black with little dark red frills at the top. She wore her black and purple belt. She combed her shoulder length strange black/midnight blue hair back, fixing her side fringe so that it covered her left eye which bore a scar. She looked at her reflection. Her Tyrian purple eyes glistened in the light. She was called a witch at her old school, but no-one could blame them. The way she would say something and it would just _happen_. Annalisa didn't care; she liked the idea of being a witch. She was more interested in witchcraft than school and Christianity. She grabbed her small and already packed suitcase and school bag and walked down the stairs and reached the dining room. Ginny was sitting at the counter already, her light brown hair let loose, and her blue eyes fixing on Annalisa.

"Hello, Annie." Ginny said cheerfully. Annie was Annalisa's special nickname for Ginny, but to be honest, Annalisa hated the name Annie.

"Hey." Annalisa muttered.

"The taxi will take you in round about five minutes. You can still have some breakfast with me." Ginny suggested pleasantly.

"I'm good thanks." Annalisa replied. Ginny looked crestfallen.

"Annie-" started Ginny. She was interrupted by a knock on the door. She glanced at the wall with a tensed expression.

"See ya later, Gin." Annalisa said lazily. She didn't want to hear any goodbyes. She didn't want Ginny to make her feel guilty. She just wanted it to be quick and easy. She grabbed her bags again, and made her way out of the room. She reached the door just as Ginny left the dining room. Annalisa didn't stop. She opened the door wide and walked out.

"I'll miss you-" Ginny cried. Annalisa slammed the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**-R-I-N-**_

Rin had completely forgotten what to do now.

"So, what do I have to do again?" asked Rin, frowning a little. She was sitting on the steps of a huge medieval mansion like castle, with high towers and an endless maze; St. Avalon's Academy. Next to her was a girl, with brown hair that reached her shoulders and a full fringe. She had brown eyes, and a black flower tattoo of a peony on her cheek; the sign of a pure witch. She wore the same clothes as Rin; black cardigan, white plain, a dark blue tie that reached the end of her grey skirt. She wore lacy black pumps.

"I already _told_ you, Rin. We're gonna wait for the new girl to come. We'll show her around and all that shit; just like we always do." The girl added, rolling her eyes at Rin.

"Suzume, you make it sound _boring_." groaned Rin. Suzume shrugged.

"Well, we're the welcoming committee. It has to be boring." She said fiddling with the silver cross she wore around her neck. They saw a black taxi cruise up towards the school. Rin and Suzume stood up at the same time. Whilst Rin was tidying herself up a bit more, Suzume just twirled her hair around on a finger. Rin could tell that she was bored. The taxi stopped as soon as Rin dragged Suzume down the stairs with her. A man climbed out of the car, with longish black hair with a red streak, and blood red eyes. He wore a simple black suit, which in Rin's opinion looked weird on him.

"Good morning, Rook-sempai." muttered Rin, curtsying a little. Rook smiled at Rin. It sent chills down her spine.

"Good morning to you too, Kagamine-kohai, I trust you know what you are doing?" added Rook. Rin nodded. Rook smiled. He went to the passenger door, and opened it. Rin sensed Suzume tense. 'But why is Suzume-chan tensing though?' Rin thought to herself.

"Girls, this is Miss. Annalisa Beaumont." said Rook. A girl stepped out of the car. She had shoulder length blackish midnight blue hair, Rin could see a Tyrian purple eye that seemed to change its shade; Rin could've sworn that it was lilac a second ago. She wore the same clothes as Rin and Suzume, but without the tie, and she wore black high heel boots with red frills at the top. Rin held out her hand.

"Hi there, I'm Rin Kagamine, but you can call me either Rin or Kagamine." gabbled Rin. Annalisa smiled at her, and shook her hand. Rin turned to Suzume. She was glaring at Annalisa oddly, a mixture of recognition, disbelief… and anger. She smiled at Annalisa.

"Hey there kiddo, I'm Suzume Wakahisa." said Suzume with her hand outstretched. Annalisa looked shocked for a moment, then smiled again, and took Suzume's hand.

And both of them pulled their hands apart after a split second. They stared at each other in awe. Rin was watching them intensively. Nothing happened. Suzume just stared at Annalisa darkly. Annalisa just stared at Suzume.

"Well, I'll leave you girls to give Miss. Beaumont a tour of the school." said Rook. Then he vanished on the spot. Suzume mumbled about it not being fair that they weren't allowed to use their powers in school grounds whilst the teacher could just zapped from one place to another. Annalisa looked unnerved by the fact that their Magic Enhancing Professor had vanished into thin air.

"You get used to it eventually." said Rin cheerfully. Annalisa grabbed a small, black suitcase and looked at Rin.

"Why are you here?" asked Annalisa. Rin tried not to laugh. There was one main reason why she was at St. Avalon's: Rin was a vampire. Both she and Len were transferred to Avalon's because of the murder they committed, or, what Len committed. A little girl was picking on Rin at the park with some other girls when she was seven. And Len… well, he got mad. And he bit them. He bit all of them, rip their throats apart. Rin ran to her mum and dad and told them everything what happened. Then they decided that he should go to Avalon's… with Rin.

She asked why she had to go, and she protested that she did nothing wrong. They said that she was the elder sibling. It was _her_ responsibility to refrain Len from hurting the humans. She could still see the sneers on the girl's faces, Len's turquoise eyes turning scarlet red, the wide eyed distant look on the dead girl's faces-

"Earth to Rin, earth to Rin, can you hear me?" said Suzume, shaking Rin by the shoulders. Rin snapped out of her flashback. She blinked a few times.

_**-S-U-Z-U-M-E-**_

Suzume shook her head at Rin. Rin was so dim at times; it was a wonder how she was supposed to be the next family leader, and how she was older than Suzume with her Lolita face. It made Suzume wonder. Well, with Rin so dazed, she guessed it was up to her to show Beaumont around this crap school. She glanced at the new girl. Why was a _Beaumont_ at this school anyway? They were known to be the most dangerous witch generation, they made Satin seem like he was an angel.

"OK, let's get this done and over with." muttered Suzume. 'This is going to be a _long_ day' Suzume thought to herself. They all walked up the steps and reached the large oak doors. Suzume knocked one, two, three times. The door opened wide open; even she didn't touch the handle. They walked through the large marble hall. Beaumont gasped.

"_Whoa_." said Beaumont. Rin beamed at her. Suzume was raised up to not trust any Beaumont. They were the scum of their world. They were everybody's enemy.

"This is where we have our special dances." said Suzume in a monotone voice. She led Beaumont up the large stairs that went in every direction.

"Up these stairs are the boy's dormitories. If you want the girl's dormitories, you have to go past the boys, then up those stairs-" said Suzume.

"This is complicated." mumbled Beaumont. Suzume turned to Beaumont.

"Listen, Miss. Beaumont. I don't care if it's complicated, shut up and listen to me. Then you'll be able to get the jest of things and shit up for five minutes, OK?" snapped Suzume. Beaumont blinked suddenly. Then Suzume noticed something: Beaumont's eye had gone from Tyrian purple to a midnight black. Suzume took a small cautious step back. There were two things her parents taught her:

1.) Don't get on anyone's bad side, no matter who they were.

And 2.) _Never_, ever, get on a Beaumont's bad side.


	3. Chapter 3

_**-A-N-N-A-L-I-S-A-**_

Annalisa kept her gaze at Suzume steadily. Annalisa could sense Suzume's emotions: anger, irritation, and loathing. Now she sensed a sudden rush of unmistakeable fear. Suzume took a small step back from Annalisa. Oh how Annalisa would love to just _fight_ her, right now, one on one…

"Err, why don't we get to Divination class? You can just follow us to our dorm and leave your suitcase there, Anna-chan." suggested Rin nervously, her eyes swivelling forwards and back between Annalisa and Suzume. Suzume glared at Rin.

"You know what? Why don't _you_ and Beaumont here go to Divination class? I'll go to the west courtyard and practise my fire blast charm." snapped Suzume. Then she vanished on the spot, leaving behind a single peony petal floating in mid-air. Annalisa went to touch it. It burnt her fingers and turned to ash in her hands.

"Great, Suzume's gonna be all moody with me now." muttered Rin, shaking her head. Annalisa glanced at Rin. She was technically the light version of Annalisa: Rin's skin was more alive than Annalisa's dead pale skin; Rin's soft blonde hair was like a glowing yellow light, unlike Annalisa's black/midnight blue hair; and Rin's eyes… that was what stunned Annalisa the most. They were turquoise, but they seemed to flow and swirl and shine, all at the same time.

Rin looked, well, _beautiful_. She was like some kind of teenage goddess. 'She must be the most popular girl at this school,' Annalisa thought to herself. Rin led her up a few twisting staircases, before they reached the dorm. It looked so… _modern_. The room had four normal looking beds, a desk with a lamp and chair, a wardrobe, a bookshelf, all the essentials. And it was a large room as well. And it was colourful: yellow, baby blue, bright green, and lilac.

"Just dump your suitcase anywhere." said Rin airily. Annalisa placed it by the desk. There was a mirror, trimmed with a jade frame. Annalisa glanced at it.

That was when she saw _it_: the violet and gold fire, people running around alight, and flashes of a silver knife plunging into people's chests. Blood was spilt everywhere, Annalisa heard screams of mercy, screams of not to hurt the children. She heard a cold, heartless laugh that haunted her nightmares, a woman's figure appearing from the flames. If only Annalisa could get close enough to the figure, she could stop her. A child's scream rung through Annalisa's ears, explosions of multi-coloured flames dancing around burnt corpses and families being slowly roasted alive-

"Anna-chan, get _away_ from there!" gasped Rin. Annalisa wasn't conscious that Rin grabbed her by the waist. She felt herself being pulled out the scene. Annalisa realized that she was lying on the floor, Rin breathing heavily next to her.

"W-what _was_ that?" stuttered Annalisa, slowly standing up. She was shaking all over.

"It's called an 'Incubo Mirror.' Every dorm and teacher's quarters have one. Incubo means nightmare in Italian. We only use the mirror to recall the worst memory of the person who looks at it. The mirror can be used to torture the person for information – or just for the fun of it, really." added Rin with a cold, icy laugh. Annalisa looked at her. Rin had a dark smirk on her face, her eyes were dark and frightening, and now Annalisa could sense another emotion: fury. It was like a hot, sick bubbling feeling in the pit of her stomach. Annalisa glanced at the mirror for a second. So she saw her worst memory, huh? She witnessed the massacre of families, and homeless children, all by one person. She had seen that then?

Well, no wonder she was so twisted in the head. Annalisa touched her scar. She didn't know how she obtained the scar. Maybe that thing what she saw was the reason why she got the scar in the first place.

"Let's go. We're gonna miss Divination class." Said Rin cheerfully, linking arms with Annalisa. Annalisa was shocked at this gestured. No-one wanted to go anywhere near her before. They would either pick on her, or just stay away from her. Well, after _the incident_, who wouldn't stay away from her? Rin dragged Annalisa down a staircase, and down a corridor who portraits of people hung up, girls and teenagers in particular.

"This is like the school's hall of honour. My whole family's been here since the beginning… but I don't like it how they expect me to be on there as well." added Rin sadly. Annalisa looked at the portraits. She saw a woman, with short dark blue hair and hazel eyes. She looked oddly familiar…

"Who's that?" asked Annalisa, pointing at the portrait.

"That is Elizabeth Beaumont. She's your mother." replied Rin casually. Annalisa had to do a double take. This woman was a beauty, like a newly blossomed rose in the summer time. They surely weren't related. But as she looked closer at the portrait, she could spot the resemblance. The only differences were the hair shade and the colour of the eyes. Besides from that it was like looking in the mirror.

"What were the Beaumont family like, Rin?" asked Annalisa softly. Rin stiffened.

"W-Well, the Beaumont family has been _my_ family's enemy since the beginning of man. Your mum was best friends with my aunt, and everyone thought that the Beaumont's weren't that bad… until the massacre." muttered Rin.

"What happened at the massacre-?" asked Annalisa.

"I don't know." replied Rin darkly and quickly. Annalisa gave Rin a long, analysing look. Rin had lost her shine completely; she was letting of a dark aura. Her hair hid her eyes. Her face was completely expressionless.

"Rin, what happened-?" asked Annalisa again.

"We're not allowed to speak about It." muttered Rin.

"But-" said Annalisa. Rin looked at Annalisa.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." said Rin pleasantly. Annalisa unlinked arms with her. She'd saw it. She saw how Rin's eyes had flashed crimson. She saw the dark power crackling like a fire between her fingers. Annalisa didn't know _what_ Rin was, but she knew one thing: she wasn't human.

'Oh, God,' Annalisa thought, 'what the hell am I _doing _here? I don't belong here.' Rin must have been able to see the fear on Annalisa face, as she let out a very tired sigh.

"I'm sorry; I've been raised up to say that. My family don't want anyone to know. They think it'd create uproar in our society." explained Rin, shaking her head. Annalisa nodded. Rin took it as her accepting her apology. They walked down to the bottom of the corridor, where they reached a large, marble door. Rin pushed it open.

The room inside was breath-taking. It was large, circular, and it had a large fireplace with, Annalisa thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, pink and green flames flickering inside. There were round tables scattered around the room, with three or four people around it. The room was filled with the smell of honey and jasmine. The smell made Annalisa feel dizzy. Everyone in the room looked up.

"Ah, there you are. I thought you got lost." A dream like voice called out. It came from a woman, with pink hair in two drill-like pigtails, and matching eyes. She wore a long white shirt with a silvery grey skirt. She was barefoot.

"You can sit next to Gumi and Dell now, if you don't mind." said the woman pleasantly. Annalisa was steered towards a table with two people, a boy and a girl. The boy had silver hair which was kept in a ponytail, and he had scarlet eyes that shined and seemed endless. He wore a white short sleeved shirt, a red tie that hung loosely around his neck, with black trousers and very neat black shoes. The girl had bright green hair that reached her shoulders with matching eyes. She was wearing the same outfit as Rin. Rin sat opposite the boy. Annalisa sat opposite the girl.

"Anna-chan, meet Dell Honne. And girl next to him is his girlfriend-" added Rin slyly. She yelped as if she was in pain. The girl giggled a little bit.

"Dell-kun, that was a bit harsh. I'm Gumi, Gumi Megpoid. Nice to meet you." said the green haired girl chirpily.

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Annalisa." said Annalisa in return.

_**-G-U-M-I-**_

Gumi liked this Annalisa girl. When she saw her and Rin walk through the door, Gumi thought that Rin had a secret fraternal twin. Dell yawned and placed his hand on Gumi's thigh. Gumi gave him a quick annoyed glance, but then placed her hand on top if his. It was a shame that Dell was already taken by Haku Yowane, one of the most popular witches in the school. But Dell was a player. He'd flirt; mess around with a few girls. But Gumi _really_ liked him. She liked him a lot. Gumi was half human, half werewolf. Or as Miku called her: a _filthy half-breed_. She was at Avalon's since she was two years old: the youngest they'd submitted to the school so far. She didn't know what happened to her parents. Not that she cared about them. They were the ones who ditched her.

"Gumi, do this for me now." yawned Dell lazily, leaning back in his chair. The class had to look into their own little glass orb and describe what was inside of it, to see whether or not they could see into their own future. Gumi looked at Dell's. There was nothing but grey smoke and small sparks.

"I predict that you will have another cigarette." said Gumi gloomily. Divination was her weak subject; she would rather be doing Astronomy. Dell laughed.

"Of course I will." laughed Dell. Rin was staring at hers as if she was waiting for it to perform some kind of trick.

"C'mon... work you stupid thing!" exclaimed Rin angrily, thumping the glass orb with her fist. The orb started to roll off the table. Rin gasped. Dell started laughing. Gumi closed her eyes, waiting for the sound of breaking glass.

"Stop." said Annalisa. Gumi heard gasps around her. She opened her eyes. The orb was floating in mid-air, right next to the table. It must have rolled off the edge. The orb floated towards Rin and landed gently in front of her. Gumi glanced at Annalisa. Gumi almost gasped. Annalisa's eyes were flashing different colours; gold, ruby red, mossy green, sky blue, silvery white. Annalisa blinked a few times, and then her eyes were back to their normal purple colour. People stared at her with disbelief. Even Mrs. Kasane couldn't help but stare at her in awe. Annalisa looked around the room, then back at Rin.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"A-Annalisa, what did you think you were doing?" asked Mrs. Kasane. Annalisa looked at her blankly.

"Miss, what are you talking about? Nothing happened." replied Annalisa innocently. Rin glanced at Gumi. Gumi shrugged her shoulders.

_**-S-U-Z-U-M-E-**_

Suzume was angry. She closed her eyes and summoned a small ball of fire from her hand. She looked at it briefly, and threw it at her target. She hit the bulls-eye of the target, but she was thinking that it was Beaumont's head. How could the school let such... _filth_ into the school? Beaumont wasn't even a full witch, Suzume could sense it. She hated it. The bell rang. 'Oh,' Suzume thought to herself, 'time for break.' Suzume walked away from the courtyards and into the building. The halls were filling up with students, all of them were whispering excitingly.

"Did you hear what happened..."

"... I mean, that's six year stuff already covered..."

"... how did she _do_ it..."

"... do you think she could give me lessons...?"

Suzume was confused. Who were they _talking_ about? 'It seems that the most exciting stuff happens when I'm not around,' Suzume thought. She walked to the dining hall. It looked like any old school canteen, except the walls were regular brick walls, and there were large, solid gold candle chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. She walked across the hall until she reached the usual table where she sat, with Gumi, Dell and Rin. But there was someone else. Beaumont. She was sitting in Suzume's seat, listening to Gumi with an interested expression on her face. Rin waved at Suzume. Suzume took the empty seat next to Dell.

"Suzume, you won't believe what Anna-chan just did!" said Rin excitedly.

"Yeah, it was _amazing_. Rin knocked one of the Divination orbs off the table, but Annalisa caught it." said Gumi gleefully. Suzume looked at Gumi and Rin pathetically.

"And? Anyone could've caught it-"

"She used _telekinesis_, Suzume, may I add." added Dell dully, eating an apple. Suzume stared at Beaumont in awe.

"How did you do that?" asked Suzume sharply. Beaumont blushed a little bit.

"W-Well, I didn't really do _anything_... my mind just went blank for a bit, and the next thing I knew, the orb had landed in front of Rin." muttered Beaumont. Gumi gasped.

"Oh God, Rin, Len's walking over towards us." said Gumi hastily, looking down on the table. Suzume turned her head. Gumi was right. Len was walking towards them.

Len was Rin's younger twin brother, even though he had the power of an older sibling. He had blonde hair that was styled into a ponytail and turquoise eyes that blazed brightly, unlike Rin's swirling peaceful eyes. He wore the same uniform as Dell, but with many differences, Len's shirt was tucked out of his trousers and his tie was short and messy. He had the carefree manner about him, and had the looks that any girl would fall for. Suzume hated herself for having a crush on him. Rin looked down onto the table like Gumi. Dell glared at Len darkly.

"Hey there, my dear sweet onee-chan." laughed Len, patting Rin on the back hard. He looked at Beaumont, and his eyes flamed up. He smiled at her seductively. He walked towards Beaumont, who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Hello there. I don't think we've met. My name's Len, Len Kagamine." said Len.

_**-L-E-N-**_

Len knew he was a ladies' man. He took pride in it actually; it was good to have fun with the girls now and again. But he liked this girl, the girl with the midnight blue and black hair and the purple eyes. He could see that she had a scar over her left eye. She looked like the type of girl who'd be willing to give herself up to Len. The girl blushed.

"M-My name's A-Annalisa." the girl stuttered.

"Oh? What a pretty name, for a pretty girl." cooed Len, grabbing her chin and tilting her head upwards. Her blush deepened.

"What do you want, Len?" asked Gumi darkly. Len glanced at her. Her head was still bowed. He walked towards her.

"I'm just being nice to the new girl. I'm not doing any harm." replied Len. He placed his hand on Gumi's breast.

"Hey!" exclaimed Gumi. Len took his hands off her.

"Ah, so you're a C-cup now then, impressive." laughed Len. Dell got up to his feet quickly, facing Len. The two of them had a burning hatred for each other that wouldn't die down.

Len liked hating Dell. The freak deserves it.

"What are ya gonna do, huh? Gonna use your ghost powers and try to scare me?" sneered Len. Dell's eyes flashed silver for a brief second, just as Len felt something hit him on the back on the head. He looked down onto the table. It was a wooden plank. Len felt the back of his head, which was wet with blood.

"You fucking..." snarled Len, raising his hand to punch Dell in the face. His hand wouldn't move. It was as if it was frozen in freeze frame. Len glared at Rin.

"Lemme go now." hissed Len. Rin looked at Len in surprise.

"Ask Annalisa, she's the one who's doing it." said Rin coolly. Len glanced at Annalisa. Her eyes were flashing different colours, her hand was raise in mid-air in a stop signal. She glared at Len with great loathing.

"Get out of my sight." said Annalisa smoothly. Dell sat back down, and Len felt his hand be released. He stared at Annalisa again.

'Who _is_ this girl?' Len thought.


End file.
